In His Eyes
by Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101
Summary: She was special. When she felt strong emotions for someone, she would see things. It took her a long time to figure out what she sees is the future. Life in the Temple goes on normally, until one day the man she loves confesses to her. That day, she saw something that scared her. Events start taking shape, and she begins to really wonder about what she saw in Anakin's eyes...
1. Lanica Vahyla

**Hey everyone! This is my new fanfic so, yeah, get reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Lanica's POV

I've always been able to see things. If I was angry enough, happy enough, sad enough or felt any very strong emotion towards someone and made eye contact with them, I'd see images in my head. Always with that person in it.

It had been a while since I'd seen one when I took the Jedi Trials. I had several then, but I'm not sure whether they were my own special visions or part of the tests. I was taken to the Jedi Temple when I was four and you don't really feel many strong emotions there.

I successfully passed the Trials two weeks ago and was knighted three days ago. Tomorrow I will be assigned to a battalion of clones and probably, (I'm a pretty good pilot) a fighter squadron.

Anakin Skywalker is supposed to be showing me the ropes of command and leadership with the clones. I already knew the basics from my time as a padawan, but he was supposed to be giving me some extra tips and introduce the clones I'll be commanding. He's about two years older than me and already a legend on the battlefield. I haven't actually met him. I've seen him around though. Have to admit, he's kinda cute. Ok, REALLY cute.

His padawan Ahsoka is a friend of mine. She had told me all about Anakin when we had some free time. She said he could be overly protective and worried about people a lot, but I thought that was cute. She also said he was kind, funny, had a great sense of humor, reliable, would always be watching your back and if something happened to you, you could bet he'd be the one to find you.

I smiled, rolled over in my bed and tried to get some sleep. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Next morning...

I woke up with a sigh and glanced out my window. Sunlight bathed Coruscant in an orange glow. Dawn, and beautiful.

I got out of bed and went to my small closet to get dressed. I pulled on a long-sleeve, dark blue top which stopped a few inches above my belly-button, black pants, boots and a belt for my lightsaber. I tied my long blonde hair in a loose bun, put my lightsaber on my belt and went to the mess hall to get something to eat.

After breakfast I went to the hangar where I was supposed to meet Anakin and Ahsoka. I'm a few years older than her, but I still made friends with her that day we met in the mess hall.

I leant against my new ship: a gleaming silver and grey Jedi Star-fighter, and looked around the hangar. A few clones were arguing about how to fix a really beat up looking speeder that looked like they had found it in a junkyard. I hid a smirk. I looked back to the door and saw a small togrutan girl and a young man walking over. I straightened up and smiled.

"Hey Ahsoka, nice to see you again." I said as she rushed over.  
"And you! Congratulations on passing the Trials." she said. Anakin glanced at her. "Master." she added quickly. I smiled, then looked to Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker." he said, extending his hand.  
"Lanica Vahyla." I replied, shaking his hand. We obviously both knew each other's names, but introductions were needed in these kinds of situations.  
"You've been assigned to battalion 607, their code colour is dark purple. You've also got silver squadron." Anakin said.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. He smiled and laughed.  
"Much of a pilot?" he asked. I blushed.  
"Uh... well, I..." I stuttered, not wanting to sound arrogant or immodest.  
"Oh yeah, she's great!" Ahsoka chimed in. I blushed again.  
"Must be pretty good if you got silver squadron. That's only one step down from me." Anakin said, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. So he's boasting? I can play that game.

"Maybe the only reason I got silver squadron was because they thought if they kicked you off gold squadron you'd freak out and get angry enough to go all sith yellow-eyed." I said. A total lie, I know. I didn't blow a trade federation ship when I was nine. Or win a podrace, but I could try. We learnt about that whole thing when we were studying sith. It was all about Darth Maul and stuff.

Anakin opened his mouth to retaliate my last comment but was cut off by Ahsoka. "Master, I think Master Vahyla might want to meet her troopers now."

"Yes, of course." he said, sounding slightly disappointed he couldn't finish and win the argument. I smirked at him.  
"Next time, you won't get off so easy." he whispered to me as we walked towards a small ship Ahsoka had mentioned in one of the many stories she'd told me about her adventures and missions with Anakin. It was called the Twilight.

"So, where are we meeting the clones?" I asked, looking around the room.  
"Well, I believe in hands-on experience, so we'll all be meeting your troops on the battlefield." he said.  
"On Ryloth." Ahsoka added. I cocked my head to one side.  
"Are you flying or can I?"

Anakin lowered the ramp to the ship. "Be my guest." he said, making a 'go on in' gesture with his hands.

Ahsoka's POV

I watched Lanica walk up into the ship. Master Skywalker was about to follow when I grabbed his shoulder. "You never let anyone else fly the Twilight, especially someone who you don't know the skills of." I narrowed y eyes at him. "You like her, don't you?"  
"What? No. No I just thought it would be nice since she likes flying and seems pretty confident and-"

"Like you?" I cut in.  
"Well, I guess..." he said softly, looking at his boots. "Look, we only just met and I think we will come to be great friends n the future, ok? Come on." he began walking into the ship when he stopped and looked around. "By the way, how's Senator Bonteri?" he asked. I froze.

"How did you...?" I started.  
"Oh please. The way you were looking at him when you contacted us from Onderon? You like _him._"

I blushed and he rolled his eyes. "Come on." he said, waving me along. I nodded and followed.

**Reviews please! Come on, it's not **_**that **_**hard to type a nice message in a box that's right below this!**


	2. The 607th Battalion

**Sorry for the fact I haven't updated in a while. I've chapter 2 done for ages but didn't realize I hadn't updated it. Also, I've been working on Dark Sister, my other CW fanfic. Check it out. Anyway, I'm officially on holidays so I will hopefully be updating frequently. Expect to see another chapter in about 20 minutes. **

**Chapter 2**

Lanica's POV

The flight was smooth and relatively uneventful. Anakin had explained the mission to Ahsoka and I. To the north of the planet there was an abandoned city where the last of the droids who had been involved in the attack on Ryloth had fled. Our mission: obviously, get rid of them.

We came out of hyperspace to see a dusty looking planet with a single Republic cruiser orbiting it.

"Not exactly the battle I had in mind." Ahsoka said dryly.  
"Well then you'll be happy to know that there's about seven hundred droids in the Separatist fortress." Anakin said. I smiled slyly.  
"Well then, let's go see what these troops are made of." I said. Anakin grinned.  
"Take her down."

We flew down to the planet and I landed the ship a few kilometers from the base. A sea of white and a bit of dark purple was there to greet us. What I guessed was about half of the 607th battalion saluted as we left the ship.

A clone, which I assumed was a captain or commander ran up to us. His slightly dirty white helmet was decorated with dark purple stripes around his T-visor. His shoulder plates, belt and parts of his boots were also dark purple. A serpent had been painted onto his chest plate. There were two DC-17 blaster pistols in the holsters just below his belt.

The clone saluted. "Clone unit CC-8236. Captain Robbs, sir." he said.  
"I'm Jedi Knight Lanica Vahyla, your new commanding general. This is Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano." I said, indicating my friends. Robbs saluted again.

"What are your orders General?" he asked. I pulled out a small holo-map of the fortress which Anakin had given me and activated it.

"We'll split into four groups and lead three main attacks from the north, east and west. Are you ok if Ahsoka takes a side on her own, General Skywalker?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.  
"She's strong and smart, she can hold her own. By the way, you can call me Anakin." he said confidently. Ahsoka smiled.

"Good. Now, the high walls that surround the base will make it difficult for any droids to escape. We have limited numbers, so the back will be guarded by a smaller team of clones while the rest of us march in on the remaining sides. Anakin, something tells me that with your reputation you may want to lead the direct approach right through the front gates, yes?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Subtlety isn't my strongest point in these types of situations. The front's for me." he said happily.

"Good. Ahsoka, you can take some troops around to the west side. I'll attack from the east, and you Robbs, can go find thirty or forty troops to take around the back when some of the droids try to escape. And they _will _try Robbs, so I can promise you some action."

Robbs saluted and left to select a few clones to take the south end of the fortress. We split the remaining troops and quickly briefed them on the plan. The clones nodded enthusiastically and we led them around to their correct sides for the assault.

Anakin contacted me. "My troops are ready. We're commencing our attack." he said.  
"Good." I replied. "I'll contact Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka, you may begin your attack." I said into my comlink.  
"Yes Master."

I signaled my troopers and they fired ascension cables at the top railing of the fortress wall. They gripped their weapons tightly and began to zoom up the lines. I bent down and launched myself into the air with the force.

I landed on the other side of the railing on a narrow catwalk that snaked around the entire top of the fortress wall. Instantly I spotted several confused battle droids approaching me. "Who are you!" one said, pointing its gun at me.

Another one face-palmed. "You bucket head! That's a Jedi!" it cried. I activated my lightsaber and swung the elegant blue blade into the two droids then force pushing three others off the side of the wall.

The clones began to appear over the side of the wall, scrambling over the edge onto the catwalk. I waited a few seconds until all the clones were up before I spoke. They spread out in a long line.

I want the first fifteen of you," I said, pointing to the left side of the line, "to remain up here as snipers. The rest of you, follow me down into the building." I said, and jumped off the catwalk to the open hangar below, using the force to slow my fall before I hit the ground.

Several clones with rocket packs followed me down, and the rest quickly rushed onto a bunch of elevator-like platforms that took them down.

Several super battle droids approached me and I cut them up swiftly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ahsoka's team breaching the wall on the far side of the complex.

"Ahsoka!" I said into my comlink while deflecting blasts from the now steadily growing numbers of droids. "Take care of the tinnies out here. I'm going into the base." I said.

I motioned for the clones to follow me as I reached the entrance of the building. I sliced a hole in the door and opened it from the inside for the clones.

A bunch of droids promptly began shooting at us and I yelled at the troops to take cover. Two clones were shot down before they could get out of the droid's line of fire.

I couldn't help but wonder as I stood in the middle of the long hallway, clones hiding behind walls on either side, if Anakin was ok.

Anakin's POV

My troops and I had easily gotten past the front entrance. We ran into the complex to find Ahsoka and her troopers struggling with the growing numbers of droids.

"Need a hand Snips?" I called, running up to her, deflecting blaster bolts.  
"If it's not too much trouble." she said, slicing a super battle droid into three pieces with her two lightsabers.

"Where's Lanica?" I asked.  
"In the building." she replied, nodding to the large base in the middle of the area. Suddenly my comlink beeped and I quickly answered.

"Anakin!" it was Lanica's voice. "There are more droids than we thought! I've scanned the base and they've got about three hundred hidden in special chambers under the place. All of those droids, _all _of them, have been activated and are coming up to fight. I've tried to stop it but I can't override it. They're getting orders from somewhere else. All I can do is seal the doors, but that will only by us a few minutes. I've sent my troops out. Evacuate. Now." she said.

"What? But what about you?" I asked.  
"I'll set the charges and put them on a delay. I can get out, but I'll have to be quick." she said.  
"Alright." I replied reluctantly.

I cut the transmission just as Lanica's troops burst out of the base. "Ahsoka, we're evacuating." I said. I glanced to my side as the snipers from the top of the complex joined the growing group of clones.  
"What? But-"  
"_Now_, Ahsoka. Get the troops out." I said sternly. Ahsoka sighed, nodded and quickly led the troops out of the fortress, also contacting Robbs and telling him and his troops to leg it.

Lanica had been lying about something. I didn't know what... but something was telling me the outcome wouldn't be good for her. I turned around and ran into the base.

**Sorry **


	3. Together We Are Stronger

**Ok, so as it turns out, 20 minutes can sometimes mean 20 hours in my books (oops). I got a little carried away watching Doctor Who and Thor (for the third time in 3 days). Anyway, what matters is that I'm updating now, and will no longer be making what may turn out to be a false promise about chapter updates.**

**Chapter 3: Together We Are Stronger**

Lanica's POV

Ok, I hadn't _completely _lied to Anakin. I _had_ set the charges, I _had_ put them on delay, but I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to get out anymore. Just my luck that the control room was right in the middle of the base. The droids below, (at least I _hoped _they were still below) were in many areas all around this particular room, and they were all climbing up to meet me.

They had all been activated, and I had nowhere near enough time to stop them. I couldn't even seal the doors to the underground area which, as I could see on a security monitor, the droids were now marching through.

If I sealed this room, I'd be trapped... I was going to have to fight my way out. Or at least try. I nodded to myself. Yes, that would work. I would take the detonator with me and if I couldn't get out I'd activate it and blow the base sky high. To think the end may come in my first few days of being a Jedi Knight... Well, the plan was better than just sitting around, _waiting _for them to kill me.

I transferred the detonation control to my wrist comm panel and activated my lightsaber. I twirled it around and sprinted out of the room. After about 20 seconds of full pelt running I ran into I small group of battle droids, who began yelling "Jedi!" and started shooting at me. I began deflecting their shots as I ran up to them, slicing several in half at once.

I finished them off and spun around to see two destroyer droids and four super-battle droids unleashing fire on me. The super-battle droids began advancing and I took down two with the force. I pulled the other two towards me then flung them both at one destroyer, knocking it over and frying some circuitry.

I risked a glance behind me and saw more droids approaching, so I used the force to press down on the button that closed the door behind me, all while still fighting the destroyer. Suddenly two more rolled around the corner. I cursed; I was trapped. Trapped, in a narrow hall, with a dead end, fighting three destroyers who had probably called for reinforcements, with no cover.

A drop of sweat rolled down my forehead as I continued to fight the droids. Suddenly, I saw a figure creep up behind the group of droids. I pretended not to notice as Anakin raised the three grenades in his hands. He bent low and rolled them across the ground, using the force to ensure they each rolled under a different droid.

He dived backwards and I ran to the far wall, covering my head as they exploded, showering the corridor in chunks of glowing metal. I uncovered my head and walked quickly over to Anakin. "Thanks and all, but _what_ are you doing here?" I said angrily.  
"Not letting you blow yourself up." he replied plainly.  
"I have the charge with me! I could have blown this place up at any time, and I wouldn't have known you were here!" I cried. "Would you like it, if you were in my situation? What if it was you in here and Ahsoka came?"

"I wouldn't have liked it, but would you have come if it was me?." he asked softly. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "You're right... I'm sorry for snapping... thank you." I said.

He smiled. "Good, then we should probably get out of here." he said cockily.  
"Agreed." I said with a grin, and we ran back the way Anakin had come.

After about a minute of sprinting we ran into a rather large group of droids. Anakin took out his lightsaber and we advanced on them together. We launched into battle, cutting droids up, force pushing them back and flipping over each other's heads.

Once we had finished them off, we sprinted towards the base entrance. "Thank the force they were only in small groups." I said just as the door opened, revealing a line of about 150 battle droids. "Or not." I added, and we sprinted into the oncoming droids.

"Got anymore grenades?" I yelled to Anakin over the sounds of the battle.  
"Two!" he called back, throwing one to me and cutting down several super battle droids. I deflected several laser bolts and grabbed it, activating it and hurling it into the back half of the group.

Anakin force jumped into the middle of the group, then force jumped again to the back. He activated and threw the last grenade into the droids now in front of him. He was a good 50 metres away from me now. My comlink beeped and I quickly tapped it before returning to fighting off wave after wave of droids.

"Jump!" It was Anakin's voice.  
"What?"  
"Jump!" he repeated. "As high and as far as you can. Trust me!" he said. I looked around desparately. The droids were closing in, I couldn't hold them off much longer.

"I hope you have a plan." I mumbled, and used the force to leap high into the air. At the height of my jump, instead of falling straight down I felt myself being pulled forward. I saw Anakin, sheltered behind a supply crate, enhancing my jump and pulling me over the droids with the force.

I landed a few metres away from the back line of droids and sprinted towards the fortress entrance, occasionally twisting around to deflect the shots of the slowly advancing troops.

Anakin joined me, and we grinned as we cleared the fortress walls. I raised my wrist and pressed the detonation button. The ground shook and my ears rang as the base exploded behind us. We sprinted, but the explosion caught up with us, and Anakin and I were flung forwards. My feet hit the ground on an angle and I stumbled onto my side, rolling with the force of the blast.

Once my rolling fit had ended, I turned onto my back and began laughing. True laughter, not hysterical 'I'm in pain so I'm laughing cos for some reason that's funny' laughter, _real _laughter. I brought my legs up so that my knees where bent and left my arms where they had been flung above my head. A few seconds after, I heard Anakin's laughter join mine, and once the dust had cleared I saw him get up and walk over, still chuckling. He held out his hand and I took it, allowing him to haul me up. He pulled me too hard and I was flung into his chest, still laughing.

"Sorry." he said with a smile. "You are lighter than you look." he said, and I chuckled.  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked. He turned bright red.  
"I meant... I mean-" he stuttered and I pushed him playfully.  
"I was just joking. You probably don't know your own strength." I said with a smile.  
"Yeah.." he said, wearily glancing down at his robotic arm.  
"Oh, sorry." I replied awkwardly, and began walking off to where the clones and Ahsoka were supposed to be. "Still." I added. I could practically feel him roll his eyes, as he walked up beside me and we made our way to the others.

**Reviews appreciated! **


End file.
